Multi-hop networking protocols enable nodes in a wireless infrastructure-less network to maintain connections to the network, as well as supporting efficient addition and removal of nodes to and from the wireless network. Due to the mobility of the nodes, the network topology may evolve unpredictably over time. Networking protocols for efficient communication in mobile ad hoc networks (MANET) typically need to address a variety of challenges that include dynamic topologies, security and reliability, challenging and rapidly evolving wireless channels, quality-of-service (QoS) requirements, multicast and broadcast capabilities, and support for inter-networking.
In an example, dynamic interference or fading environments may make broadcasting an unreliable operation in a wireless network, particularly with low-power nodes or constrained power consumption requirements. Unreliable communications at the broadcast-level can result in broadcast coverage that is not network-wide. These scenarios may cause reduced throughputs or stagnant/stale nodes, both of which are extremely undesirable for critical network messages and operations. Furthermore, bandwidth constraints further impede on broadcasting capabilities, especially in the context of new nodes joining the network and updating position location information (PLI). Both these applications typically require frequent messaging (albeit at low data rates), but ideally should not impact scheduled data transmissions.
Modern commercial and military applications require robustness and bandwidth efficiency with respect to information (both control and data) dissemination throughout a wireless network, and thus, there is a need for improved communications and networking protocols in wireless networks. Embodiments of the present invention provide mechanisms for the local re-use of bandwidth and reliable broadcasting using re-transmissions.